


地球防卫指南

by rosemarylu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	地球防卫指南

Kon感到有点忐忑。他要和表哥一起参加和地球的亲善晚宴。如果这只是一个一般的晚宴当然没什么。但是这场社交其实有个大家都心照不宣的目的。  
氪星已经很多年没有自然出生的孩子了。随着星球内核的爆炸，他们不得不开始了在宇宙里的漂流，太阳系不是他们了解到的第一个星系，但也许是最适合的一个星系。  
黄色的太阳光给予了他们超凡的力量，而且经采样试验显示，这里的生命体很合适和他们繁育后代。  
而Kon就是那个试验的产物。他是氪星的研究人员通过提取模拟人类的基因样本，和氪星的基因模板合成的产物。  
在有了确定的结论之后，氪星飞船行驶到了这个星系，与地球方开始了积极地接洽。这个晚宴就是商谈结果的一部分。所以名义上这虽然是个普通的社交宴会，但实际上与会人员要么是经过筛选的双方重要人士，要么是适龄的单身男女。换言之，这个宴会的另一层意味就是让他们找到合适的对象共度一晚。  
Kon对此既紧张又跃跃欲试。他对所有事情都感到新奇。  
看惯了氪星飞船上颜色极简但是花式丰富的装修风格之后，地球这种色彩浓重的布置让他觉得有点眼花缭乱。他环顾四周，打量着周围的人群。他知道他该去找个顺眼的人聊一聊。在来参加这里之前，他去Kal那里寻求过建议，他该找个什么样的人啊，该如何开始一段对话啊？  
Kal给他的建议却十分模糊，似乎还有点不想让他参加的意思。他想要进一步追问缘由，可是Kal似乎故意规避了这个话题。  
他四下打量着有没有和他年龄相仿的地球人。他在整个大厅里逛了起来，似乎并没有打算和他聊上两句，每个人都有着更明确的目标。他本来以为不会出现的Kal，似乎也有了十分投机的对象。对方看上去似乎是个很严肃的人，他可不想破坏Kal的对话，惹出什么乱子。  
看来这个宴会果然是有年龄限制的，他甚至找不到一个看上去可以聊点什么的对象。不过他习惯了一个人，本来在氪星飞船的舰队里，他就是特别的一个，他甚至乐得这样的不合群，即便是没有人和他互动，他也可以自己找些乐子。  
他心不在焉地伸手去桌子想随便拿点吃的。好歹给自己找点事情做。在氪星文化里，甚至连食物的处理方式都十分凝练，而地球这种繁杂的烹调方式却让他觉得很有趣。他打算随便摸几个甜点，填充一下自己有些紧张的胃。他转头再寻找Kal的时候，对方已经和那个地球人一起消失了。他们去哪里了？  
地球小蛋糕的触感似乎和他想象的不太一样，温温热热，有点柔软，似乎还有什么装饰在上面。他情不自禁地看了一眼自己手在摸的东西。  
！！！  
不！虽然这是他第一次吃地球的食物，但是这绝对不是地球的蛋糕！这是什么？！毛绒绒的！黑乎乎的！分明是个小动物！？！  
它是怎么混进来的？是来干什么的？偷吃东西的吗？我是不是该叫人来？还是自己把它扔出去？Kon的脑子里一时充满了疑惑，但是他最该担心的这个地球小生物会不会对他们造成什么疾病或者物理上的威胁却完全没有进入他的脑子。  
就在他还思绪万千的时刻，对面的小动物出手了，或者说爪。  
对方的爪子稳稳地放在了他刚刚那只乱摸的手上，漆黑又毛绒的爪子底下有个充满弹性的垫垫。  
Kon呆住了，这是？  
对方似乎见他还犹豫不决，毛绒绒的脑袋也凑到他手边，亲昵地蹭了两下。  
最致命的是，还伸出了粉红色的舌头！刺啦啦地舔了他手指的指尖。  
这简直是赤裸裸的撒娇！Kon于是打算把它偷渡回自己房间去，就算不能养……谁说他不能养！  
Kon小心翼翼地四下打量了一下，没有人注意他们这个宴会的角落，他凑到小动物旁边，飞快地解开了自己衬衣靠近肚子地方的两个扣子。一手抄起小动物的屁股，就塞进了衣服里。还好他的礼服足够厚实，就算塞进了一只小毛绒，也不是很明显。Kon一只手隔着衣服托着小动物，往出口溜去。  
门口的保安人员有认识他的，和他打了个招呼。“嗨，Kon？你这就走了？”  
“啊，可不是嘛。”Kon想赶紧离开，小家伙在他衣服里可并不安生，他生怕对方看出来他不自然的肚子。  
对方还果然还是有所觉察，看了看微鼓的小肚子。“算了算了，你果然还是个孩子。”  
Kon和对方摆了摆手，就溜之大吉。

回到自己的房间，Kon迫不及待地把小家伙倒在床上。小动物在柔软的垫子上翻了个滚，好不容易站起来。  
Kon伸手挠了挠小动物的头顶，“这就是我的房间了，怎么样？”展示一般地给这个新朋友看他小窝。  
不过其实他房间里也没什么特别的装饰，氪星飞船上所有的房间几乎都是统一规格的。只有一些贴在墙上的画片是他后来加上去的。  
“啊！”Kon突然想起来这个小家伙跑到宴会上肯定是去偷吃的，那么他也应该招待这个小客人点什么。“你一定饿了吧，我来看看有什么你能吃的。”说着就翻起了他乱糟糟的储物抽屉。他甚至在内衣抽屉里也藏了一些零食，但是他不太确定这些是不是合适，他想找一些营养膏什么的软乎的食物。  
正当他翻箱倒柜地找小动物能吃的零食的时候，背后突然伸过来一只手。  
Kon只感觉到什么尖锐的东西抵着他的脖子。“别动。也不准说话。”  
啊啊啊？发生了什么？有人闯进他的房间了？Kon在内心大喊。怎么回事？  
“现在，我来问你一些事情，你只可以用点头或者摇头来回答。”这个声音听上去十分年轻，大概是个和他差不多的男孩。“如果你有什么其他的举动，我保证不会让你多吐出一个字。懂了吗？”  
Kon虽然并不觉得对方有什么能伤害到他的东西，但是他挺好奇对方到底要干嘛，又是怎么进这个房间的？“你是怎么……”  
对方猛敲了他后背一下“不许多话！”  
不痛不痒“哦……”他懒洋洋地答道。  
“你是不是认识那个额前有一撮卷毛的氪星人？”  
对方想要打听Clark？“嗯，认识。”  
“他是谁？住在哪里？”对方的声音强行掩饰着自己的焦急。  
“他嘛，我表哥啊”Kon偷偷从墙上的小镜子里观察这个劫持他的人。是个比他矮上几分的少年，看起来也瘦瘦小小的，应该很轻松就能搞定。“他住在哪里啊……你问这个干嘛？”  
“带我去他房间！”似乎觉察到了他偷偷摸摸的观察，少年手上的武器贴近他的脖子戳了戳。“这可是你们守卫的武器，我想它对你们也同样能造成伤害。”  
“可是他现在肯定不在自己的房间，”Kon突然想到之前有人跟他说起，今天有些特别的房间会开放给舞会参加者使用。他略一犹豫，对方好像又要发难，Kon赶紧补充道。“但是我可以带你去他去的地方。”  
“你最好如此，别耍什么花样，走。”对方的手在他身后轻轻推了一下。  
Kon突然趁他不注意，突然抓住对方握着武器的手，想顺势来个过肩摔。  
他用力抓着对方的手，向下躬身。但是下一秒他就被对方的腿夹住了头，紧接着就被对方一个用力摔到了一边，并且迅速被抓住手，固定在了地上。  
“我开玩笑的！开玩笑的！你松手！”Kon看着那个对着他脸的武器大声地投降。  
对方把武器收回去了。“我说过，不要耍花样。”  
Kon总算看清了这个绑架犯的脸。他确实是个看起来瘦瘦小小的男孩，但是从刚才拿一下来看，他不仅灵巧而且肌肉力量也不可小视。蓝色的眼睛，黑色的短发，看上去清爽又柔软。脸圆鼓鼓地，因为刚才的动作脸颊微红。“你如果再有什么不老实的举动，下次就没这么好说话了。”  
Kon听不到他说什么，Kon觉得自己恋爱了~ 他在看到那双蓝色眼睛的时候就已经坠入了爱河。对方再多说两句，他就连孩子的名字都起好了。  
“喂？”少年看他半天没有反应，忍不住催了他一下。  
“啊，你……你找他做什么？”Kon告诉自己不能冲动，稳扎稳打。  
“和你无关，”少年的眉头皱了起来，似乎自己也有些犹豫。“快带我去。”  
“带你去，也不是不可以，”Kon挠了挠头。“但是你要是打算做什么”  
少年并不想回答他，只是皱着眉头对他摇摇头  
“我还不知道你叫什么呢？”Kon想着找个理由“我带你去怎么说也算是和你，嗯，情投意合，那我起码得.....”  
“Tim……”  
Kon暗暗给自己做了个胜利第一步的手势。


End file.
